1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to accessories for pallet trucks or hand trucks and more particularly toward a hoist apparatus which is adapted to be added to a standard pallet truck or the like to increase its utility.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hand operated pallet trucks have long been used in shops, factories and warehouses to facilitate the moving of heavy objects which are loaded onto pallets. Such devices typically consist of a three wheeled carriage including a pair of load lifting forks extending away from a riser portion and having extendable wheels disposed proximate the tips thereof. A pivotable third wheel or wheel pair is affixed to the riser end of the truck immediately beneath a mechanical or hydraulic lifting mechanism. The lifting mechanism is handle actuated and causes the forks to be raised above a lowered position so as to lift a pallet or other load several inches above the floor.
Although numerous accessories are available for use with pallet trucks, heretofore no accessory has been provided which includes a hoist apparatus for permitting a heavy object to be lifted from the top and then wheeled about supported by the pallet truck. If such accessory were available, it would greatly extend the utility of a pallet truck.